The Affinity of Piper and Cyclonis
by ALLjapan
Summary: Can Piper deny the natural attraction she feels toward the tyrannical Queen of Cyclonia? Kidnapped by the Queen of the wicked terra Piper automatically expects the worse from her enemy. Confessions of love certainly were NOT in her mind. But they came swiftly and took Piper off guard. Decisions, decisions...What is Piper to do now?


"Careful with her!" Cyclonis growled at the guard who had roughly pushed Piper for the umpteenth time while traversing what Piper guessed to be Cyclonises grand castle.

"Shut the doors. Only Ace may enter."

"Yes, Master Cyclonis." The guard mumbled in a nasally voice.

Piper tried to calm her breathing. She could hear Cyclonis moving around the room and what sounded like heavy doors shutting with finality.

"What do you want from me Cyclonis?" Piper all but spat the name in what she guessed to be in the direction of her captor.

Her question, it would seem, was answered only with silence.

"If you've kidnapped me to bait my team then you've made a big mistake."

Suddenly Piper felt cool hands at her wrists as Cyclonis gently unbound her. This gentleness was followed by the Queen pushing Piper up onto a wall as she worked on the hessian bag that had been thrown over Pipers head, "pfft, your team. The mighty Storm Hawks," the hood came over and off of Pipers head. The room was dully lit and Piper found her eyes only took a moment to adjust. There she stood. Toe to toe with Cyclonis, her face so close to Pipers that she could see the mocking clear in her eyes. "Ha! I'd like to see your precious team try to save you!"

Cyclonis took a hold of Pipers Storm Hawk uniform and started to unfasten it. Shocked, Pipers arms automatically came up to stop Cyclonises cold pale hands. Cyclonis had obviously expected this reaction because she immediately responded. She let go of the clasp and instead caught Pipers hands. Cyclonis pushed her body hard into Pipers jamming her into the wall with enough force to cause Piper to let out a sharp gasp of pain and surprise.

"What are you doing?" Piper squirmed against Cyclonis but was pinned sufficiently between the evil Queen and the wall.

"I have every confidence that I can stop the Storm Hawks from coming to rescue you." Cyclonis growled with her cool cheek pressed on Pipers as she bought her mouth closer to Pipers ear. "But you? You've always had crystals hidden somewhere on you. Or you've used some of mine. Always tricking and thinking your way out of capture." Piper's breath was coming out in short gasps now as Cyclonises body pushed up and closer to hers. "There's not a single crystal in this room. And soon I'll be sure there's none on you either."

"C-Cyclonis!" Piper ground her teeth in pain. "You're crushing me!"

Cyclonis released the pressure from Pipers body and let go of her wrists. Piper tried to push away from Cyclonis but the other girls arms were firmly placed on either side of her cutting off Pipers escape. Piper stayed still after a glare from the Queen. Cyclonis then swiftly went back to the clasp of her uniform and undid the Storm Hawk jacket. Giving it a shake and pat down before tossing it aside.

"I haven't got any crystals on me Cyclonis." Piper said in a hard voice as Cyclonis untucked her undershirt. "I wasn't quite prepared for a full on abduction today, sorry."

Avoiding Pipers eyes now Cyclonis ignored Pipers statement. "You wearing a bra?" before Piper could answer Cyclonises hand snaked up her back under her shirt. Upon coming into contact with a bra strap Cyclonis found her answer, "yes." She then pulled the undershirt over Pipers head removing the item. Piper was shocked which made the process all the easier.

Cyclonis shook the shirt as she did with the jacket and there was the definite dull thud as a crystal fell to the floor. At this all Piper could do was close her eyes as Cyclonis bent down to pick up the enchanted item. She shook her head as though disappointed as she tossed it into the hessian bag that had previously housed Pipers head. "No crystals Piper?" Cyclonis said her eyes were a dark shade of purple as she looked deep into Pipers own amber eyes.

Piper gave no response and turned her head away from the judgement in those purple eyes. There was something…wrong with them. They didn't look angry or mocking or gloating. Just hurt. As though Pipers little white lie had actually hurt her feelings.

Piper felt her heart jump and clenched her jaw a little as Cyclonis began on the fastening at her pants. Seemed the Queen was really actually going to strip her down. What was this all about?! She chanced a glance at the girl undressing her. Cyclonis wasn't looking at her anymore and her hands shook slightly as the fastening came undone. Cyclonis bent down and started at the buckles of Pipers boots.

"Cyclonis?"

The Queen ignored her as the first boot was taken off. Piper had stopped fighting. Her arms holding each other and trying to cover herself a little. The second boot came off with just as much ease and Pipers confusion was only escalating. Without looking up at Piper who's own gaze was fixed at the raven black head of hair down at her waist. Cyclonises hands found the top of Pipers pants and brought them down to meet the ground. Her hands grazed Pipers thighs causing Piper to shiver at the cold soft caress.

"Cyclonis?" Piper tried again. Her voice almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Why am I here?"  
"I don't know."

Cyclonis threw two crystals from Pipers pants into the bag. Finally standing to face Piper again.

"I. Don't. Know." Cyclonis said though clenched teeth. She still wasn't making full eye contact with Piper, instead her gaze fell on Pipers smooth flat stomach.

"What do you mean? You must have a reason!"

Cyclonises gaze stayed fix on Pipers stomach and hips.

"There…there is…" she stopped.

"What? What Cyclonis!" Piper splayed her arms out in frustration at the Queen and captor before her.

"I can't…stop. I just…I just can't get you out of my head!"

"What!"

At this Cyclonis finally looked up and into Pipers eyes. Cyclonises eyes were sad and desperate looking, Piper couldn't believe it. A beautiful shade of pick flushed Cyclonises usually pallid cheeks.

"Piper." Cyclonis said leaning her body against Pipers as she spoke. "I see you whenever I close my eyes. My dreams are filled with your face."

"Cy-Cyclonis, haah," Piper felt her body react to Cyclonises closeness and felt her face grow warm. "I don't think you shou-"

Piper's words were cut short by Cyclonises lips gently brush against hers. Cyclonises hands held Piper at the hips as Cyclonis let out a long drawn sigh. "I-I just want to know what it is like."

Piper was speechless. When Piper was kidnapped by the Cyclonian soldiers she had been expected to be used as bait or leverage of some sort over her team. But instead she was almost nude in front of her supposed archenemy, the evil, bitter, dominating Master Cyclonis. Who was at the moment confessing her…love?!

Cyclonises lips traced Pipers jawline leaving cool wet trails wherever they were laid. At this Piper had had enough. She pulled her arms up and pushed Cyclonis with as much power as she could muster. And it was indeed a decent amount of force.

Enough to make Cyclonis stagger back her face shocked and hurt from the rejection. She quickly masked this with a blank emotionless stare. Piper felt small under the gaze. Cyclonis sniffed once and turned away. She headed over to her door which had a number of hooks worked onto it. Made of cast iron and set in curved delicate patterns. Though in this lighting and with how dark the wood of the door was you almost couldn't see their intricate designs. Piper watched hesitantly. Unsure what to do next. Cyclonis removed her cloak and hanged it at the back of the door. Underneath the cloak she wore fitted black leather with a number of straps for crystals and weapons. Next she unzipped and removed the jacket and upon noticing that Cyclonis wore no bra beneath the leathery exterior Piper attempted to look away, but before turning her gaze Piper noticed a series of scars that ran the length of Cyclonises arms. They started at her wrists and intricately laced over one another in a journey up to her shoulders and across most of her upper back.

Pipers voice got caught in her throat as she attempted to stifle a gasp of horror. Her eyes now unable to look away from the scathed body.

But she must have made a sound to betray her staring because Cyclonis looked over her shoulder, back at her hostage, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. "What's the matter Piper?"

Piper choked and pointed meekly at Cyclonises scars. "H-how? How did that happen to you?"

Cyclonis shrugged as though it were no big deal as she made her way to a set of dark wooden draws and pulled out a shirt. "Some Crystals are a pain to use." The small smile transitioned into a grin. "Literally."

"You mean you did that?"

"Hey, you _know_ how dangerous it is to work with crystals." Cyclonis turned to Piper and approached her as she put her shirt on over her head. It was white and a little big on the petite form of the Queen. "Don't judge me." Cyclonis sighed as she came to a stop before Piper. "I have a favour to ask."

Silence.

"Piper?"

Piper cocked a brow, "I'm listening."

"Will you sleep with me?"

Piper froze. NO! Her head screamed at her. This is Cyclonis. You should hate her. She should hate you! "Why?"

"I know I can never have you. But if you could just pretend. Just pretend for _one_ night that you love me the way I do you." Cyclonis had slowly closed the distance between herself and Piper. She held Pipers face delicately in her hands by now. Her eyes desperately searching Pipers. "If only for one night. Then I'd let you go. I'd let you escape." Her lips reached Pipers shocked ones and with their lips barely touching and her voice quiet and pleading Cyclonis took in a deep breath, "I just want to know what it is like. To love."

Piper didn't know how it happened or why she didn't- _couldn't_ stop herself but her arms wrapped themselves around Cyclonises waist and pulled Cyclonises slender frame close to her. Pipers lips moved against Cyclonises and she put her hands up the loosely fitted shirt. She smoothed her hands up the small of Cyclonises back. Reaching up to the scars on her shoulder blades. They were raised and felt prominent over the sharp shoulders of the slender girl in her arms. Pipers kiss became even fiercer and she found herself pushing and urging Cyclonis back Cyclonis stumbled toward her bed pulling Piper against her and revelling in the ferocity of the kisses. Their lips separated as they reached the grand bed at the centre of the room. Both of the women suffered from ragged breath. Each trying to catch up to it and taken in with lustful desire.

"Is that a yes?" Cyclonis inquired genuinely pulling Piper even more toward her bed.

Still breathing hard and trying to get her mind and body on the same page Piper shook her head a little trying to clear the hazy cloud that had settled over her. "I-I don't know…"

Cyclonis reached the bed and laid back as she pulled Piper down atop of her. "Let's find out shall we?"

"Cy-"

Cyclonis cut Piper off with a soft lingering kiss as her arm travelled to Pipers hip and gently pushed Piper onto her back. Cyclonis followed the motion placing herself on top of Piper who seemed to almost moan her name. This made Cyclonis smile as her tongue traced the shape of Pipers lips…they were delicious. This caused another moan and Cyclonis placed her hand on Pipers thigh, pushing and urging Piper to move up on the bed more. They moved, their lips locked, eventually finding themselves at the centre of the large bed. Pipers lips passionately followed the shape and movement of Cyclonises and her hands which had found their way under the loose bed shirt again climbed their way up the firm stomach of the Queen she didn't stop until her hand came to clasp Cyclonises small breast. Cyclonis gasped into Pipers mouth followed by a groan. The breast within the palm of her hand was soft and Piper felt the nipple harden into a little bud that rubbed against her palm. Her other hand went on its own journey over Cyclonises back reaching the back of Cyclonises neck and pulling her deeper into the kiss. Her hand messaged the breast and the kisses continued until Cyclonis and Piper almost seemed to run out of breath. Only then did their lips once again part ways.

"How about this?" Cyclonis panted hungrily as she brought her hand up to rest it over Pipers where it still clasped her breast tenderly. "Does this mean yes?"

Repulsed by her actions Piper snapped out of the haze and pushed Cyclonis away and sat up quickly. Piper let out a shuddery breath and rested her head in her hands.

Cyclonis sat up and placed her arms around Pipers midsection as she leant her chin over Pipers hot shoulder. "You don't have to do anything you know?" She whispered.

"It's wrong."  
"Because we're both women?"

"No! Or…I don't know!" Piper paused and shook her head, "no it isn't that…it…" Piper swallowed and tried to control her breathing.

"Tell me Piper." Cyclonis breathed the words calmly into Pipers ear.

Piper shivered, "we're enemies. The Storm Hawks are sworn to stop you. To even kill you if that's what it comes down to." Piper felt her eyes sting with tears. "Why are you doing this? Why don't you hate me? I thought you hated me!"

"I tried to. It didn't work," Cyclonis stated the fact, "Piper listen to me." Cyclonis turned Pipers shoulders so they could see eye to eye better. "When I first saw you I can't deny that I felt an attraction. You were hot." Cyclonis had a small smile as she broke eye contact to look Piper over before going on. "You were into crystals. And had fighting moves that left me impressed. Being sexually attracted to you, ha! Easily I ignored that."

Piper felt a tightening in her throat as Cyclonises gaze returned to her eyes.

"But then. There was the day that I spent with you. My original plans were quiet transparent. Spy on the Storm Hawks. On you. Find out your style of crystal usage. But then. As a by-product of being close to you I found out more about you. Being so close to you. Touching you. I found that those physical attractions came back to me in full force. But this time they were coupled by my love for you being you as well. As I got to know you. That one day was enough for me to realise that I loved you." Cyclonis placed a hand on Pipers cheek. "So I tried to make you mine. I offered you a chance to join me. You turned it down."

Pipers eyes were blurry with tears. She leant into Cyclonises cool hand and her vision began to clear as she allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks.

"You know, I was furious at first and threw fits that bought down the roof. Ace didn't get it at first. But soon he connected the dots. He took care of my business for a few days. Because after my rage and in moments of solace I would cry. I'd just cry and cry until I couldn't anymore. I cried myself into numbness."

"Cyclonis. Don't."

"What? Tell you how I feel?"  
"How we feel doesn't change anything!"  
Cyclonises heart skipped a beat. "We?"

"You!" Piper said as she wiped her face and eyes. "I meant to say you!"

"But you said 'we'."

"I didn't mean to!"

"But. You. Did."

Piper opened her mouth for another rebuttal but the wind was knocked out of her as Cyclonis pushed Piper harshly back on the bed and crawled over her. "Piper!" She urged staring Piper down. "Why don't you just give me an answer? I'm sick of playing."

Piper stuttered.

"Out with it. Physically I _know_ that you want this. It's your head that's stopping you. Your damned loyalty to the _Storm Hawks_." Cyclonis said 'Storm Hawks' in a disgusted tone. As though it were a dirty word that never should have existed.

"What happens if I say no?"

"Then I will use you to bait the Storm Hawks into a trap."

"You won't…force me?"

"God no!" Cyclonis was insulted by the mere idea of such a suggestion, "if I wanted to _rape_ you then I wouldn't be confessing my love. Or asking your permission."

"But you're willing to kidnap and blackmail me?"

Cyclonis laughed a little looking away. "I don't have options exactly now, do I?"

Piper took in a breath, "bait?"

"My back up plan for if you refuse me."

"And if I accept…then I can go?"

"I'll walk you out the door myself."

"You won't…I don't know. Use this…to break up my team. You won't tell anyone."

"Ace already knows. But outside of him. No one will breathe a word. This could be just as damaging to my reputation as yours Piper."

Piper didn't know how to respond.

Cyclonis looked back at Piper. "I'm doing this for myself Piper. My own satisfaction. My desire for you has nothing to do with my plans or ultimate schemes. I promise you."

Piper bit her lip and looked away thoughtfully.

At this Cyclonis let out a sigh and got off of the bed. She walked over to the hessian bag and pile of Pipers clothes gathering them into her arms she walked toward the door. "Wait here a moment."

Cyclonis was gone just a few minutes. When she returned she saw that Piper hadn't moved from laying at the centre of the bed. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet. She pulled out an orange nightgown and tossed it over to Piper.

It landed on the cocoa skinned girl and she sat up holding it up to look at what had been passed to her.

"It will be a little short. But it's about the only thing I have that will fit your chest."

Piper felt her cheeks redden not sure if she had just been complimented or insulted she stood up and looked around.

"What're you looking for?" Cyclonis said nonchalantly as she fixed her gaze on Piper.

"Somewhere to take off my bra? And generally get changed…I guess?"  
"Oh, here will do fine." Cyclonis smirked then winked, "I'll even help you if you need me to?"

Piper felt her face grow even warmer as she quickly turned away from the assessing gaze of the evil Queen. "No, I think I'll be fine." Piper could still feel Cyclonises gaze on her as she took off her bra. Cyclonis studied Pipers muscles work as she raised the nightgown over her head. It slipped onto her slim figure and hugged her ass in a way that almost could have made Cyclonis drool. Piper turned and sat at the edge of the bed. Not knowing what was going to happen now. She looked over to Cyclonis who finally stopped staring at Piper and was going through her drawer again. She looked away as the nightshirt came off again and returned her gaze when she heard a zip.

Cyclonis had donned her black jacket again. She then grabbed her cloak from the doorway before heading for Piper, "seeing as tonight's plans have been postponed for the time being. I do have some work to get back to." Cyclonis approached Piper with a deliberate sway to her walk. "While I am away I would like for you to ponder upon my request. And more importantly on your answer." While speaking Cyclonis had put her cloak back on. She took Pipers face in her hands and pressed her lips briefly to Pipers forehead then as she backed away her hood formed itself over her head. Casting her face in shadow. "Don't wait up, love."

Then before Piper could think of any response Cyclonis was gone and the doors closed firmly behind her with a click of a lock.

Piper didn't want to think. She didn't want to consider the options set before her. She did want to sleep though. She was on a bed. In bed clothes. Why not? The bed was softer, larger and more luxurious than Piper could dream of. And to think. Cyclonis spent each night. Alone in this bed. She shook her head at the thought and got up to pull back the covers. She slipped into the soft sheets and laid her head on the pillow. As she pulled the covers over herself she felt her body relax. The rough abduction and strange confessions of love had left Piper exhausted. Even so Piper worried about whether or not sleep would even come to her. She had thousands of thoughts and feelings barging around in her and she just wanted them all to be snuffed out. And the lustful desire for Cyclonis was heading the party. Pulling her heart and head in all directions. But even with all this going on. Piper soon felt her eyelids grow heavy with slumber. And before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep. Her last thought of the tiresome night being of her senses noting the distinct scent that Cyclonis wore…it was like lavender. But beneath the musky plants scent was the girl herself. Cyclonis.


End file.
